Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for controlling a function of the mobile terminal in response to a pinch-in or pinch-out touch gesture.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Regarding the ongoing trend of a touchscreen display region in a terminal, a recent terminal tends to be equipped with a touchscreen having a display region wider or larger than that of a related art terminal. Owing to the wider or larger display region, application icons or application files are displayable as many as possible. And, a desired application can be selected and activated via a touchscreen.
However, after applications for various functions have been installed in a terminal, when icons of the installed applications are displayed on a touchscreen of the terminal, the necessity for an efficient method for a user to select and activate a plurality of application icons via a touchscreen is increasingly growing. Under the necessity for the efficient method, the demand for a user-friendly mobile terminal controlling method for efficiently controlling icons or files on a touchscreen and activating applications is rising.